


and they were roommates

by captainkit



Series: and they were roommates [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Falling In Love, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Protect Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkit/pseuds/captainkit
Summary: Corpse stared at the little glow stars in the room.𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐’𝘮 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. ‘’Who’s gonna feed me, hm?’’
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: and they were roommates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081988
Comments: 97
Kudos: 908





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> 200% taking this down if they have an issue w fanfiction but at this point they're practically shipping themselves

For every conceivable reason, this was a bad idea.

Corpse didn’t mean to blurt it out. It had been a long stream, late at night. People were dropping out of the discord servers till it was only him and Sykkuno left.

_‘’Goodnight Corpse’’_

_‘’Goodnight to you too Sykkuno.’’_

_A laugh. ‘’I won’t be sleeping much.’’_

_Curious, Corpse hovered the cursor away from disconnecting the call. ‘’Why not? It’s pretty late.’’_

_Sykkuno paused. ‘’I haven’t actually told anyone else this’’ he admitted softly. ‘’I’m looking for a place to move out of the OTV house.’’_

_‘’Yeah?’’ Corpse asked._

_‘’I guess’’ said Sykkuno._

_‘’You’re not joining OTV?’’_

_‘’Probably not’’. A pause. ‘’They’re probably gonna start looking for new members by next year and I don’t want to- it’ll be awkward for them to ask me to move out. I’m just gonna do it before they have to make that choice.’’_

_Corpse smiled. Sweet, precious Sykkuno, always caring about his friends._

_‘’Any luck so far?’’_

_‘’Not particularly’’ sighed Sykkuno. A rare grumpy note touched his voice that amused Corpse. ‘’Everywhere in LA is so expensive. Also my bank hates me because I keep getting my cards frozen-‘’_

_‘’Genshin Impact’’ said Corpse amusedly. ‘’You should probably room with someone.’’_

_‘’I am thinking of the same thing’’ said Sykkuno. ‘’But I have terrible social anxiety and I don’t- people don’t like me.’’_

_‘’I thought girls didn’t like you?’’ Corpse teased._

_Sykkuno sputtered and Corpse laughed quietly._

_‘’Anyway’’ said Sykkuno, trying clearly to avoid that topic. ‘’It’d have been nice to room with Toast or someone, but Toast usually returns to the house pretty quick. I haven’t actually aske-‘’_

_‘’You could room with me.’’_

Corpse sighed and rubbed the eye that wasn’t covered by his mask. In the effort to accommodate Sykkuno, he completely forgot his own crippling social anxiety.

 _Sykkuno just does that to people_ he thought grumpily. _Sean would probably move from Ireland to be a roommate for Sykkuno._

He could hear the sound of other people outside his room. The distinctive voice of Lily and Rae cut through the noise of the first 7 people to come to his house…maybe ever.

He pulled out his phone. The screen lit up with his messaging app, with the last person he messaged.

_Hey Corpse, it’s Sykkuno here. Toast, Rae and Lily are helping me move my stuff today. I just thought I’d let you know because I know you appreciate your privacy.  
**3:43pm**_

_Hi :) thank you for letting me know._

_I’m actually not doing very well rn- I’d love to have met them but_

_Sorry  
**Received: 3:46pm**_

_Oh_

_Is today a bad day for me to come around?  
**3:49pm**_

_Never_

_I’m excited  
**Received 3:50pm**_

_Are you sure?_

_I can reschedule, it really isn’t a hurry ^^_

_I don’t want you to feel anxious  
**3:51pm**_

_I’m never anxious around you Sykkuno :)  
**Received 3:51pm**_

_:)  
**3:52pm**_

He didn’t lie though. Sykkuno was surprisingly easy to talk to, despite the fact that Corpse always felt like he was talking to an anime protagonist- what with his gentle voice and generally insanely optimistic outlook to life. Shy, sweet Sykkuno, who Corpse may or may not have watched during anxiety attacks; who Corpse may or may not have stalked on stan twitter, who Corpse may or may not have feelings more than a friend ought to have.

_‘’It’d have been nice to room with Toast or someone, but Toast usually returns to the house pretty quick. I haven’t aske-‘’_

Corpse rolled over and groaned into his pillow when there was a timid knock.

‘’Corpse?’’

Corpse jumped out of the bed, moving quickly so that standing very close to the door. The skin under his mask felt sweaty. Nervous. But his heart felt more…excited?

‘’Hi Sykkuno’’ he rasped and winced at how croaky he sounded.

‘’Hey’’ came the light voice back and Corpse found the corner of his mouth lifting. ‘’Um, I got my stuff but I actually didn’t know where to put it. The others left a while back and I knocked a bit at the other two doors but no one answered really.’’

‘’Yeah’’ said Corpse awkwardly, wondering why he didn’t just tell Sykkuno where to put his stuff. ‘’It’s actually the door to the very left. You can just open it.’’

‘’Alright, thank you’’ said Sykkuno and Corpse heard his soft footfalls walking away. Then they came back.

‘’Sykkuno?’’

‘’Um’’ said Sykkuno softly. ‘’I just wanted to say thank you and that I really appreciate this. And that I hope you’re doing well in there.’’

Corpse laughed, sitting down on the floor. ‘’Nothing to thank me for. I’m…I’m glad you’re here Sykkuno.’’

‘’Me too’’ said Sykkuno and the smile in his voice warmed Corpse’s battered heart in ways he didn’t expect.

He laid down on the carpeted floor, eyes closed as he listened to Sykkuno’s feet patter between rooms, occasionally slower. Corpse closed his eyes, familiarising himself to the sound before he sat up.

_He probably needs help._

Cautiously, he twisted the doorhandle and stared.

Sykkuno was waddling awkwardly with a giant box clutched tightly against his chest. He looked almost exactly like he did on streams, maybe a little bit more windblown. The box didn’t seem to be very well held either, considering a large portion of Sykkuno’s hand was covered by the sleeves of his jumper. Corpse smiled as he quietly walked behind Sykkuno, who seemed to be mostly oblivious to his presence, as he set the box down on the floor.

‘’Need some help?’’

Sykkuno let out a small scream, whirling around wide-eyed as Corpse snorted, amused. His amusement was short-lived however as-

‘’Corpse!’’

Somehow it was more precious in real life.

‘’Hey Sykkuno’’ said Corpse, leaning against the doorway. ‘’You want any help?’’

‘’No, I’m good’’ said Sykkuno, his eyes crinkling behind his own alarmingly adorable mask. He patted the box kindly _how do you even pet a box kindly_ ‘’I’m just done moving in my streaming stuff and my clothes.’’

‘’That’s good’’ said Corpse. He nodded at the large window in the room. ‘’Hope that doesn’t bother you.’’

‘’No, it’s actually really cool’’ said Sykkuno, and Corpse smiled at the lilting way he said it. ‘’This looks like a really cool place to live.’’

‘’Lucked out with the recent boom’’ said Corpse awkwardly scratching the back of his head. ‘’I have a light sensitivity issue, so a room with two giant windows isn’t it for me.’’

Sykkuno nodded, eyes bright. He was a bit shorter than Corpse, slight and dressed in a blue sweater that just gave him the slightest hint of sweater paws and skinny jeans. His mask was a little kaomoji with blushing cheeks.

‘’You’re much taller than I thought’’ he remarked.

‘’So are you!’’ said Sykkuno, perking up. ‘’Your mask is really cool’’

Corpse awkwardly touched the limp bunny ear on one side. ‘’Really? Most people mistake me to be a furry.’’

‘’I mean’’ said Sykkuno, eyes widening. ‘’If you are…that’s okay too? I guess?’’

Corpse laughed. ‘’You’re adorable’’ he blurted, before he realised that was probably safe only on streams and probably an uncomfortable thing to say to the guy who just met you.

However, Sykkuno blushed, his neck and ears colouring too, and his eyes crinkled as he stuck his hands in his pockets in a little shrug. Without thinking, Corpse leaned forward and ruffled his hair gently.

‘’Let me know if you need any help with anything’’ he said, his voice soft. Sykkuno peeked up at him, eyes soft and warm and Corpse smiled at him before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He glanced briefly at the few odd boxes that were in the room stacked neatly along with a bass case and turned around to offer bringing it in. He turned around and his breath caught.

Sykkuno was standing by the window, the evening sun illuminating his profile. He was smiling slightly, fine cheekbones still dusted pink as he folded his mask once over. Corpse stood in the dark, slightly mesmerised by the way his delicate hands handled it before reaching into his pocket for sanitiser. Their eyes met.

‘’Corpse?’’

‘’Um’’ said Corpse, unable to express quite how dazzled he was by the very simple performance that was Sykkuno existing. The setting sun turned the sky pink and orange behind Sykkuno, and Corpse felt sort of lost for words.

‘’Nothing, just’’ he gestured vaguely at the boxes. ‘’You need help with these?’’

Sykkuno said something, one hand coming over to cover his smile as Corpse mutely nodded, bringing over the box anyway.




_‘’Oh look, there’s Sykkuno. Bet he says hi to me first- hi Sykkuno!’’_

_‘’Oh hey Corpse!’’_

_‘’See he said hi to me first, he’s mine.’’_

Living with Sykkuno didn’t really change any of his routine.

That was probably the advantage of living with a person who was as- if not more- anxious as Corpse. Between his jagged sleeping patterns, Corpse could vaguely figure out Sykkuno’s own. There was now a soft voice filtering through the walls when Corpse would sit in his living room to get a change of scenery. Sometimes late at night he could hear the sound of the bass, and he found excuses to loiter just to listen.

It was the little things though.

Sykkuno would always leave something for him in the fridge. If it was something warm, he’d knock cautiously on the door and leave it in Corpse’s hands and leave. If he got himself bubble tea, he’d get something for Corpse too. If the door to Corpse’s room was open, Sykkuno would quietly totter past the room, peeking in with his gentle eyes and gentler voice.

Almost always Corpse would protest.

_You should not pamper me like this._

_Sykkuno, man, you gotta let me pay you back for this one._

_I hope you know I’m cutting this out of your rent._

Sometimes they’d sit together on the sofa, with a bowl of takeaway each. Sometimes Sykkuno would wash dishes and Corpse would sit on the granite counter and dry it. It was cuter when Sykkuno did it, while Corpse tried his hardest to focus on the suds covering his hands and the utensils.

And always Sykkuno would smile, hand reaching up to cover his mouth, but eyes bright and happy to help Corpse in any way and he’d always say something so remarkably genuine that Corpse almost wished he didn’t protest and just basked shamelessly in Sykkuno’s affection.

‘ _’You look well’’ said Dave, nodding at him. It was probably true too._

_‘’I’ve acquired a nanny’’ said Corpse dryly, staring at the plate of dumplings that Sykkuno had palmed off saying that his ‘’grandmother made too many’’ and that he’d ‘’not seen Corpse move out of the room in a while so I’m just making sure you’re well.’’_

_It was now half empty._

_‘’Sounds hot.’’_

_Corpse sighed, banging his head against the desk. ‘’He is’’_

_Dave crowed. ‘’Who is it? Is it that cute guy on Twitch?’’_

_‘’That’s outrageous, they’re all cute’’ said Corpse outraged._

_‘’Oh, it’s definitely him isn’t it’’ said Dave amused. ‘’What’s up with you then?’’_

_Corpse made a noise in the back of his throat._

_‘’I’m not- I’m not used to people being this…kind?’’ said Corpse, struggling to frame it in a way that made sense. ‘’It doesn’t make sense. He just exists like this. And I can’t even pretend he’s just like that to me or that it’s something new. Toast said that Sykkuno has tried sneak ordering meals on him in the past. He just exists like that, caring for his friends.’’_

_‘’That sounds good’’ said Dave affirmatively, pushing a lock of bright red hair out of his eyes. ‘’You deserve that, buddy.’’_

_‘’It doesn’t feel real’’ whispered Corpse. ‘’Look at these dumplings. His grandmother made them and he gave them to me. Does that mean anything?’’_

_‘’Grandmothers everywhere tend to overfeed kids’’ said Dave thoughtfully. ‘’Are they any good?’’_

_‘’They’re incredible’’ grumbled Corpse, picking up another._

_‘’He’s into you’’ said Dave decisively. ‘’If it’s dumplings that are excellent and he’s not hoarding them, he’s probably into you.’’_

_‘’But he’s like this with everyone’’ whined Corpse. ‘’Also, I don’t even know if I’m into him or if it’s just my fried, fucked up brain that perceives kindness as romance.’’_

_‘’Kindness can be romance’’ said Dave thoughtfully. ‘’It’s like the love language thing. Some people express love by doing the absolute most.’’_

_‘’So you’re saying he’s into me?’’_

_‘’I’m saying it’s okay if you are.’’_

Sykkuno was in the kitchen, sitting on the counter where the person drying usually would sit. He beamed at Corpse, wiggling his socked feet.

‘’Hey’’ he said nodding at the empty plate. ‘’Were they any good?’’

Corpse didn’t know if it was the conversation he just had or it was just Sykkuno being Sykkuno but he swore he could hear a hint of nervousness in that light voice.

‘’They were’’ he said, adjusting his eyepatch a little.

Sykkuno beamed and Corpse saw 3 whole seconds of it uncovered before, like clockwork, his hand came up to cover it. Corpse didn’t know if he appreciated that or not- on one hand, Sykkuno’s uncovered smile could probably end world crises but on the other hand, even those three seconds of him smiling Like That were pushing Corpse’s feelings into territories he wasn’t sure he wanted to consider yet.

‘’Your grandmother is a great cook’’ he said instead. Diplomatic, truthful.

Sykkuno’s eyes turned playful. ‘’I actually helped her.’’

Corpse smiled, despite himself. ‘’You’re a good cook too, then.’’

Sykkuno giggled, ducking his head and Corpse smiled, the playful warmth budding in his chest. Apart from a decent ramen and a very good omelette, Sykkuno’s cooking skills were…questionable at best, if the number of burnt pans in the house were an indication of anything.

“Not as good as you, Corpse!”

The playfulness turned genuine again and Corpse couldn’t help but play along, as he kept the plate in the sink. He was less than a foot away from Sykkuno, their faces even closer. This close, Sykkuno’s face was even more beautiful. A map of constellations, with clusters of freckles, clutches of faded acne scars. His eyes glittered, still crinkled slightly from his smile. The proximity made his cheeks flush up and Corpse wanted to watch the slow rise of blood to his face forever.

‘’You should make them for me sometime’’ he murmured, pitching his voice low so as to not scare Sykkuno. It came out sounding domestic, _intimate._ ‘’At home.’’

Sykkuno looked shy but pleased at that. This close, Corpse could see his long straight lashes press against the tips of his cheekbones as his eyes lowered. ‘’At home, yeah?’’

The word had casually slipped out of Corpse’s mouth, but he was there, close enough to see individual eyelashes on Sykkuno’s eyes. Sykkuno, who was sitting on their _(their)_ countertop, like he always did. Sykkuno, who had somehow tunnelled his way through Corpse’s steel walls of issues and was now smiling at him.

‘’Yeah’’ whispered Corpse. ‘’At home.’’

Before anything else could happen, the sound of the dropping from Corpse’s shaking hand was a jolt as both of them jumped as the plate clattered into the sink. Sykkuno laughed embarrassedly and Corpse rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

‘’Takeaway tonight?’’ said Sykkuno, cheeks still pink.

‘’Aren’t you streaming?’’ said Corpse softly. ‘’I’m in the same lobby as you today.’’

‘’You want to go out and get something?’’ Sykkuno ventured. ‘’Afterwards?’’

Corpse nodded, afraid to say anything. Sykkuno smiled at him, a simple tilt of his lips, the curve of his high cheekbones rising, and Corpse nodded again. He hopped off shyly, glanced up at Corpse and padded away quietly, mismatched socks muffling his noise across the floorboards.

  * ••



‘’Can you stay?’’

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

_It was not supposed to sound like this._

_Panic and bile rose in Corpse’s throat, constricting it as he gasped. He twisted the doorknob frantically, running to the bathroom and dry heaved, panting at the mirror on the sink._

Fraud _he thought, disgusted at the man who stared back._

 _There was a story_ , Corpse remembered as a child _. When he wasn’t Corpse. The Wizard of Oz. He didn’t remember the whole story- but he remembered_ him.

_The Tin woodman. The guy who followed Dorothy to the Kingdom of Oz. Every part of him was slowly being replaced by tin, till he couldn’t love again._

_His inability to make music. His inability to breathe. The inability to make anyone happy ever. All parts of him that were turning him into tin._

_He tried to hum the tune that was fluttering in his throat again, and retched, the pale yellow of bile swimming in the bowl._

_‘’Corpse?’’_

_His inability to answer Sykkuno. The reality of Sykkuno leaving once he knew that Corpse was not only a good imposter in their little game but had only gotten as far as he did just by having some charisma and a decent voice. Tin._

_‘’Corpse, are you okay?’’_

_Sweet precious Sykkuno who was streaming when Corpse last saw him. Sykkuno, who was wearing a light grey shirt and green cardigan, looking adorable and domestic. Sykkuno who kept thinking he didn’t deserve anything good he had, when he deserved more and beyond._

_He made a sound, eerie and too high and collapsed by the door. The sound hurt his vocal chords, and Corpse felt a sick sense of satisfaction._

_‘’Corpse I don’t know what’s happening-‘’ and Corpse smiled, demented. Sykkuno somehow still sounded like he was made of starlight and friendship, his voice still holding its gentle cadence. ‘’-but I’m here. I’m right here.’’_

_‘’Can you-‘’ Corpse rasped. ‘’Can you talk?’’_

_He could hear Sykkuno patter around before he heard him sit down at the other side of the door. ‘’Alright. What do you want me to talk about? I’m gonna tell you about my day so far…’’_

_About an hour later, Corpse was still on the floor. But he knew._

_He knew that Sykkuno had woken up and accidentally dropped toothpaste on his shirt. He knew that he then went down to get some errands done and spoke to the elderly bank teller who was the only person who was ever nice to him at the bank. He enjoyed that interaction so much that he came back, and he called up his grandmother, to whom he asked some more recipes that they could enjoy. Toast sent him a funny meme and Scarra sent him what was supposed to be a link of baby lemurs, but turned out to be porn- although he regretted it and then sent him the link to the lemurs again. Sykkuno’s favourite ice cream was mint-_

_‘’I love mint chocolate too’’ said Corpse, wincing at how scraping and gravelly his voice sounded next to Sykkuno’s much lovelier one._

_‘’I’ve brought some’’ said Sykkuno, audibly delighted to be finally have it be a two-way conversation. ‘’You need to come outside and get it from me though.’’_

_Corpse barked out a laugh. ‘’Are you bribing me?’’_

_‘’Is it working?’’_

_‘’I-‘’ Corpse inhaled. ‘’I don’t have my mask.’’_

_‘’Oh’’ said Sykkuno. ‘’Should I get it for you?’’_

_‘’Do you- don’t you want to see?’’ Corpse said, his voice breaking._

_‘’I don’t think you want to show me’’ said Sykkuno softly. ‘’You’re- this is not something you prepared for. I don’t want to force you, circu- cercum-‘’_

_‘’Circumstantially’’ said Corpse, eyes welling up. He tilted his head back, his head thumping against the door. ‘’God Sykkuno, how are you real.’’_

_‘’I- that’s not- tell me where your mask is!’’_

_When Sykkuno handed him his mask too, Corpse knew he probably looked like a mess- his hair frizzy, his eyes ringed with smeared eyeliner. Sykkuno was still there, eyes relieved._

_‘’Hi’’ he said, his voice relieved._

_‘’Hey’’ said Corpse, staring down at him. He looked tired too, Corpse couldn’t imagine streaming and getting up to have to deal with his stupid ass._

_Sykkuno turned around and handed him a bowl. Mint icecream._

_‘’Sykkuno’’ mumbled Corpse, overwhelmed. Sykkuno smiled softly._

_‘’Let’s get you back to your room’’ he chimed softly, almost frog walking him back to his room._

_‘’Sykkuno’’ said Corpse, staring at the dark room. ‘’Can you stay here?’’_

Sykkuno was draping little fairy lights on the farthest corner of his room. They were small, twinkling, yellow. Sometimes they were many colours, twinkling simultaneously. Glittering, innocuous. He could look at it without his eyepatch.

When Corpse asked Sykkuno to stay, he said he was scared of the dark. Sykkuno nodded, and told him to get ready for bed and to wait and returned with the string of lights, using his phone as a flashlight. Corpse mutely sat against his headboard, his mouth still prickly with toothpaste as Sykkuno dragged the plug upto Corpse’s bedside. He just pushed up his mask over his mouth to eat.

‘’There’’ he said with satisfaction.

‘’Sykkuno’’ said Corpse softly. ‘’This is-‘’

‘’It’s what anyone would do’’ promised Sykkuno, his eyes large and trusting from where he was kneeling on the ground.

‘’Can I- can I hug you?’’

Sykkuno blushed slightly but nodded, opening his arms slightly. Corpse sat up, his legs hanging off the bed and dragged Sykkuno closer, between the bracket of his legs. He wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist, crushing him to himself. Sykkuno squeaked but eventually his arms stopped flailing and came around Corpse’s neck shyly as he himself relaxed into the embrace.

‘’Thank you’’ mumbled Corpse into the mass of soft fluffy hair and cardigan. His muscles were starting to act up. Wildly, Corpse wondered if they would atrophise, and Sykkuno would be stuck in his arms forever, locked into this embrace. It hurt Corpse’s heart to think that he actually wouldn’t mind it as much.

‘’You feel like you’re running a fever’’ murmured Sykkuno, who had by this time melted into Corpse’s arms. His lips moved against Corpse’s neck in a way that was oddly sensual, but Corpse was far too drained to be aroused by it now.

‘’Can you stay here? Stay the night?’’

They both blushed at how that sounded. Corpse felt Sykkuno’s face heat up slightly at his neck.

‘’Yes alright’’ mumbled Sykkuno, wiggling slightly to get closer to Corpse’s body warmth. His fingers were dragging soothing patterns on the tips of Corpse’s shoulders. ‘’I just need to get my toothbrush and pillow.’’

When Sykkuno pulled away, he had the expression of an extremely sleepy kitten but he pinked slightly at Corpse and waddled away to get his stuff. Corpse stared at the string of lights till then, watching them dim and brighten as Sykkuno walked back in.

He stood by the bed bashfully, peeking up at Corpse shyly. Corpse patted the side of his bed, equally nervous as Sykkuno who clamboured into the bed. Corpse leaned over to shut the lights, just as Sykkuno lifted his head and put it on his arm.

Corpse froze, staring at Sykkuno’s lovely features- his almost graphically drawn eyes shut, soft lips relaxed. The pause made Sykkuno open his eyes and he immediately sat back up to move away.

‘’No!!!’’ shouted Corpse and it was Sykkuno’s turn to freeze, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Corpse hastily reached over to switch off the light and dragged Sykkuno closer, arranging their limbs so that Corpse’s arm was slung protectively around Sykkuno’s slight waist, his back pressed up against Corpse’s chest and his chin perched on Sykkuno’s head.

‘’Okay?’’ whispered Corpse. In the dark, he could hear Sykkuno rustle.

‘’Yes’’ murmured Sykkuno back. His touch was shy, gentle, as he gently dragged Corpse’s arm to hold him tighter. ‘’I like this’’

‘’Me too’’ Corpse whispered, as he took off his mask and patch. Something about having his arms full of Sykkuno made him feel free and grounded at the same time. Sykkuno, who had seen him at his worse- was still here, curled up in Corpse’s arms intimately. Sykkuno- so trusting, so giving, so easy to believe the world around him is as pure as he was; cradled safely in Corpse’s arms, away from any harm.

_Not tin._

‘’Are you okay?’’ asked Sykkuno softly.

‘’Just thinking’’ mumbled Corpse, shifting the smaller slightly. Sykkuno was like putty in his arms, easy and malleable and he moved willingly too, his hand gently coming to hold Corpse’s where it was wrapped around his waist.

‘’You can talk about it’’ he said, his voice drowning out in a yawn.

Corpse smiled. ‘’You’re literally a few seconds away from falling asleep, Sykkuno.’’ He glanced down where he knew Sykkuno’s face was logically supposed to be.

‘’It’s okay, I’ll stay awake’’ insisted Sykkuno. He patted the arm wrapped around his waist.

‘’Have you read the Wizard of Oz?’’

Sykkuno’s head shifted curiously and Corpse saw the faintest glint of light touch those eyes as he glanced up. ‘’The…children’s book?’’

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Yeah’’ said Sykkuno. He then shifted a little more again and giggled slightly before he said, ‘’I guess we’re not in Kansas anymore, Toto’’

Corpse wheezed, his train of thoughts interrupted. ‘’That’s the worst attempt at a Southern accent I’ve ever heard’’

Sykkuno giggled too, the warmth of his hand briefly leaving as he lifted it to cover his face.

‘’What about it though?’’ Sykkuno asked, as his giggles subsided. He leaned back a little, getting comfortable against Corpse’s chest again.

‘’Do you remember the…the tin man? The guy who was slowly becoming tin?’

‘’Yeah’’ said Sykkuno. ‘’He wanted to have a heart again.’’

‘’Right’’ said Corpse. ‘’And then he kept losing limbs and he had to replace them with tin arms and legs and he became less and less human.’’

‘’Yeah’’ said Sykkuno.

‘’I feel like that.’’

Sykkuno paused. ‘’Have you read the whole thing?’’

‘’No, I dropped out of school pretty quick’’ admitted Corpse. ‘’But that character always stayed with me. You know. Nothing made sense in that book, though. I quickly realised it made more sense reading dumbass horror stories that were just gory instead of…I don’t know. Why was the lion cowardly? Why was that guy losing humanity because of prosthetics? It never made sense. But now it sort of does.’’

‘’How?’’

‘’I feel like…everytime I fuck up, I lose a part of myself’’ said Corpse, and it felt like he was baring his soul in the dark room. He clutched Sykkuno a little closer. ‘’Like, I have such shitty attitude towards failure. I just immediately move away from it. When I ran away from my family, I told myself that I’d make it big or I’d kill myself. I just keep hitting in every direction. Even today, I messed up once and I couldn’t handle it. I can still hear the tune in my head but I’m probably not going to attempt it for a long time because I failed the first time. So now that part of me has dropped and it’s going to be replaced with tin. There’s only so much a chronically ill person can do before I’m fully out of avenues and fully made of tin.’’

Sykkuno’s hand was rubbing patient circles on his arm.

‘’Sorry’’ said Corpse finally. ‘’You’re tired, I shouldn’t be bothering you with this stu-‘’

‘’Did you know the Tin man was fully fine?’’

Corpse blinked.

‘’The Tinman does become fully made of tin’’ said Sykkuno. ‘’The tinsmith doesn’t put a heart, but the Wizard of Oz does. And the Tinman can feel again.’’

Corpse glanced down at Sykkuno. ‘’So now I need to find a wizard is what you’re saying.’’

‘’No’’ giggled Sykkuno. ‘’The Wizard of Oz was a phony.’’

‘’He _was!?_ ’’ Corpse gasped. ‘’The whole book is named after the dude!’’

‘’Yup’’ said Sykkuno smugly. ‘’The guy is a fraud. He put like a heart- I don’t know- like sawdust and some other stuff?’’

‘’But then how could- you just said the Tinman could feel again.’’

Sykkuno’s smile was audible. ‘’That’s because the Tinman could always feel. It was in his head all along. The weird little bag of sawdust just opened his eyes to the fact that he could still feel. He was actually the nicest dude in the whole lineup.’’

‘’Wow’’ said Corpse, staring up at the ceiling. ‘’So what you’re saying is I need a bag of sawdust.’’

Sykkuno giggled again, rubbing his forearm. ‘’Maybe.’’

‘’You’re my bag of sawdust, Sykkuno’’ murmured Corpse gratefully as the other yawned. Sykkuno twisted in his arms and in the dim streetlights filtering through the panels of his drapes, Corpse saw Sykkuno was smiling slightly.

‘’I’m glad’’ mumbled Sykkuno, wrapping his arms around Corpse’s waist. He paused, his fingertips grazing his back. ‘’Wow you’re like, kinda jacked.’’

‘’I used to be’’ said Corpse, mildly self-conscious. ‘’And you’re one to talk. Don’t think I didn’t notice those biceps.’’

Sykkuno snorted, nosing Corpse’s shoulder. ‘’It’s honestly more so because of the bass’’ he mumbled. ‘’I’m too scared to go to the gym.’’

‘’You’re good the way you are’’ said Corpse reassuringly, rubbing Sykkuno’s back. The little bones of his spine and his pronounced shoulder blades made Corpse feel more protective of him

‘’That feels nice’’ said Sykkuno sleepily, as Corpse rubbed his back softly. ‘’Although, you should probably stop doing that if you wanted to continue talking.’’

‘’I’d rather have you sleep’’ said Corpse honestly. There was no response from Sykkuno. Corpse smiled, perching his chin on Sykkuno’s head. ‘’Sweet dreams Sykkuno.’’

  * ••



_‘’Rae is so nice, Toast is so welcoming, Sykkuno is amazing- as you guys know, as_ everyone _knows,_ ever _’’_

Somehow, it became a routine.

Neither of them spoke about it, but the visits to Corpse’s bedroom started increasing. Sykkuno no longer just awkwardly palmed off food to Corpse but stayed instead, perched on his bed, eventually spending the night there. Those were nights that Corpse slept well. Sometimes, if it was night and Sykkuno was streaming, Corpse would drop by instead, hanging out on Sykkuno’s bed till he could come back.

Sykkuno’s room was much nicer than Corpse’s, in the sense that it embodied Sykkuno very well. There were a few houseplants, well loved- if for some yellowing leaves. There was a giant boba plushie that lived in the corner of his bedstand. The only part of the room that was screened off was where Sykkuno streamed, with the iconic square divider over there. Corpse sat up against the headboard, scrolling through the mentions, liking things when Sykkuno emerged.

‘’Long day?’’ Corpse asked, sympathetic. Sykkuno looked sleepy and worn as he padded over and crashed face first onto the mattress next to Corpse. Corpse rubbed his back gently.

‘’You should eat more during your streams’’ he admonished gently. He laid down and tugged at Sykkuno gently, cajoling him into a hug. Sykkuno buried his face into Corpse’s chest, his arms and legs curling up.

‘’You should stream again’’ said Sykkuno, muffled. ‘’Chat kept asking for you.’’

Corpse winced. ‘’I’m sorry about that.’’

‘’No no’’ said Sykkuno, retracting his head, eyes wide. ‘’Don’t be. I- I miss you too.’’

Corpse’s heart warmed, as he glanced down at those soft eyes. ‘’Yeah? I miss you too.’’

Sykkuno smiled, tightening his arms around Corpse’s waist. ‘’This- it’s probably weird- this is sort of my favourite part of the day.’’

‘’Mine too’’ admitted Corpse, reaching up to push Sykkuno’s head into his chest. Soft, warm, compact. Safe.

‘’Is that normal?’’ Sykkuno wondered out loud.

‘’I don’t know’’ said Corpse honestly. ‘’Do you want to talk about this?’’

Sykkuno pulled back. Corpse stared at his lips, soft and pink. ‘’Does it bother you?’’

‘’Depends’’ said Corpse slowly. ‘’Are you- this isn’t normal, right?’’

Sykkuno tensed and Corpse immediately pulled him back into himself, rubbing his back. ‘’I didn’t mean it like that’’ he said apologetically.

‘’It isn’t’’ said Sykkuno. ‘’I can’t imagine doing this with anyone else.’’

‘’Me neither’’ said Corpse, soft. ‘’Is this something all friends do?’’

‘’I’ve seen girls do it’’ said Sykkuno softly. ‘’Am I your friend?’’

Corpse smacked the back of his head gently. ‘’That’s the most insulting question you’ve ever asked me.’’

Sykkuno laughed quietly.

‘’Although’’ Corpse said, feeling his heart catch in his throat. ‘’Sometimes…I don’t see you as a friend.’’

Sykkuno’s breath caught. They both knew what it was.

_In the morning, Sykkuno was even cuddlier._

_Sleeping with an armful of Sykkuno was therapeutic, waking up to an armful of Sykkuno was heaven. Sykkuno was warm, pliant and_ there, _his mouth slightly open, little lawnmower snores escaping him. Everytime Corpse would try to move, Sykkuno would make a tiny protesting noise, curling in closer, pulling the sheets tighter between them. Legs tangled; sheets caught between their bodies. Sykkuno radiated warmth like an electric blanket, and to have that pressed up to himself was an experience in itself. He reached out for his mask as Sykkuno squirmed, in a way that seemed like he was going to wake up soon._

_He blinked blearily. ‘’Good morning’’ he slurred, voice raspy and sweet._

_Corpse couldn’t help himself, he leaned down and kissed Sykkuno’s nose. ‘’Good morning.’’_

_These interactions didn’t count. Under the blanket, the faintest slits of light illuminating Sykkuno’s gentle features, it didn’t matter if Sykkuno inspired feelings of hopeless tenderness in Corpse’s beat up heart. Sykkuno smiled up, eyes crusty and warm as he tugged on Corpse softly to kiss his cheek, the only part of him visible._

_‘’Your eyes are pretty’’ he mumbled, smiling up at Corpse. His voice melted over Corpse’s wounded psyche like honey dripping from a spoon._

_‘’Yours are prettier’’ promised Corpse, reaching down again to kiss him on the forehead. Unable to resist, he kept pressing little butterfly kisses to Sykkuno’s face. Sykkuno’s protesting giggles did little to stop him._

_‘’Tin man, he says’’ said Sykkuno finally, one hand reaching up to cradle Corpse’s face with terrifying, painful care. His eyes were heavy with sleep and achingly tender and Corpse closed his eyes to escape from it but it was burnt into his retinas. ‘’As if you could ever not feel.’’_

_‘’All thanks to my bag of sawdust’’ promised Corpse, turning his head to press a kiss to the palm pressed up to his masked cheek._

‘’I definitely think friends don’t do that’’ said Sykkuno faintly.

‘’So what are we?’’ Corpse asked, staring at the ceiling. Sykkuno had little glow stars stuck to the ceiling. Somehow this didn’t surprise Corpse.

‘’I’m- I don’t think I’m gay’’ said Sykkuno slowly.

‘’Me neither’’ said Corpse.

Sykkuno’s arms tightened around him, almost like he was clutching Corpse. ‘’But I do want to kiss you?’’

Corpse’s breath caught. The clutching made sense.

‘’I’m sorry, that was-‘’

‘’I do too’’ breathed Corpse, voice shaky.

Sykkuno exhaled shakily. He was breathing fast, his cheeks were pink and his hand was shaking. ‘’Sh-should we?’’

‘’You’re panicking, Sykkuno’’ said Corpse softly.

Sykkuno let out a sharp, hysterical laugh. ‘’Yeah. Yeah I am.’’

Corpse gently rolled them over, so that Sykkuno was on his front with Corpse lying partially on top of him, grounding him.

‘’I’m proud of you Sykkuno’’ Corpse murmured softly. ‘’I know it was probably hard to be the first one to say it.’’

‘’How does that matter’’ Sykkuno whispered, voice painfully small.

‘’Because I want to kiss you too’’ said Corpse softly, pressing his forehead to the back of Sykkuno’s head. Feeling bold, he pressed a soft kiss to the base of Sykkuno’s neck, regretting the mask.

Sykkuno made a high pitched, wounded sound from the back of his throat. His eyes were glittering with tears.

‘’All the time’’ mumbled Corpse, pulling him closer, rearranging them. ‘’I’m not gay either. I’m comfortable admitting men are attractive. But this? It’s different. I want to…to hold you. Kiss you. Hold your hand. Sometimes I wake up and you’re just pressed up all warm and hot against me and I want to do even more.’’

Sykkuno sniffled, gripping Corpse’s arm tightly. ‘’Even more?’’

Corpse tried not to think about Sykkuno’s tempting neck, the way the curve of his ass fit perfectly against his hips, the ease with which Sykkuno could just be moved around, malleable and soft and how easy it would be to just pin Sykkuno down and-

‘’Even more’’ he whispered against Sykkuno’s neck and Sykkuno shivered at the tone of his voice, a tiny breathless “oh Jesus” escaping him, causing Corpse to snort.

‘’I’m- I’m a terrible boyfriend’’ mumbled Sykkuno. ‘’I’m- not attractive- don’t deny it’’ he pleaded just as Corpse inhaled, ready to defend himself. ‘’I’m really bad at communicating. I- I can’t say _it_.’’

‘’Say what?’’

‘’I love you.’’

‘’I love you too’’ said Corpse easily, smiling as Sykkuno sputtered under him.

‘’I can’t say- I don’t know how to say it’’ he said, defeated. ‘’It makes my skin crawl. I don’t know-‘’

‘’Sykkuno’’ said Corpse softly. ‘’I know you’’ he paused. ‘’Love me. As a friend, definitely. It’s sort of obvious.’’

‘’It’s what you deserve’’ insisted Sykkuno, his head tilted on the pillow to stare at him. His eyes were puffy, tears trailing down his sharp cheek bone, nose flushed. ‘’And more. You deserve more than a…weird shy Asian…boyfriend.’’

‘’Maybe’’ said Corpse, quietly. Sykkuno smelled warm and like lavender and like the laundry detergent that Corpse’s clothes had started to smell like. He thumbed gently at one of the tears on Sykkuno’s face. ‘’But that’s maybe what I want.’’

Sykkuno made another sharp, painfully vulnerable sound that tugged on Corpse’s heartstrings.

‘’Tell you what’’ said Corpse softly. ‘’No labels. Not for now. But we’re…this is happening.’’

‘’Yeah?’’ said Sykkuno. ‘’What is?’’

‘’This’’ murmured Corpse, gesturing between them. ‘’More than friends. I want you, Sykkuno.’’

‘’I want you too’’ mumbled Sykkuno, fresh tears springing out of his eyes, as he buried his face back into the pillow. ‘’So much.’’

‘’So much’’ said Corpse simply.

Sykkuno leaned over to switch off the lights. The stars on his ceiling shone, dim and lovely. Corpse reached up behind himself to tug off his mask as Sykkuno settled down like a small cat on his chest.

‘’Can I’’ whispered Sykkuno. ‘’Can I touch your face?’’

Corpse hummed quietly. One gentle hand reached up to gently feel him. It was awkward initially, Sykkuno’s whole hand colliding softly against Corpse’s face but it relaxed, gentle fingertips mapping out his face. Corpse tried not to smile as Sykkuno’s soft fingers trailed across his cheekbones.

‘’You like?’’ Corpse teased.

‘’Very much’’ came the earnest reply, the hand coming to cup his face. ‘’You- you feel like you’re very handsome?’’

Corpse snorted, gently reaching out to touch the hand on his face. ‘’You’re tired, baby.’’

They both froze at the nickname.

‘’…is that okay-‘’

‘’yes’’ said Sykkuno hurriedly. ‘’I liked that.’’

There wasn’t much to say after that, Sykkuno curled up into his arms like usual, his head secure on Corpse’s shoulder as he exhaled softly. Corpse blinked at the stars on the ceiling. When he opened his eyes, it was daylight and his face was buried in Sykkuno’s neck.

‘’Hey’’ mumbled Corpse, softly, reaching over for his mask. ‘’Can you get the drapes? I don’t have my eye patch.’’

Sykkuno nodded, sitting up. Corpse’s arms slid down to his waist as he leaned over to pull the string. The light filtered out into thin, even strips. Corpse tugged Sykkuno around the waist and he fell back onto Corpse with a startled laugh. His eyes crinkled prettily, and Corpse rolled them over so that Sykkuno was on his back.

‘’Good morning’’ said Sykkuno softly. His hands came to rest cautiously on Corpse’s sides as he blinked up trustingly.

‘’Can you close your eyes?’’ Corpse asked quietly. Sykkuno squinted slightly but his eyes slid shut, his grip tightening on Corpse’s shirt.

Corpse pulled his mask up, reaching down to softly press a kiss to Sykkuno’s cheek. Sykkuno gasped softly and tilted his head towards him. Their lips brushed together.

‘’Do you-‘’ Corpse whispered. Sykkuno’s lips were soft and Corpse wanted to kiss them, _bite_ them till Sykkuno moaned into his mouth- ‘’Do you want to do this?’’

Sykkuno nodded, imperceptibly and Corpse leaned down, kissing him softly. His lips were drowsy and clumsy, his hands clutching Corpse’s old black shirt like a lifeline and it just endeared Corpse to him more, reaching up to gently cup Sykkuno’s jaw. He pulled away, looking down at Sykkuno with his pink cheeks, slightly swollen lips, eyes clenched shut and smiled.

‘’Good morning indeed’’ he murmured, thumbing the soft skin on his jaw. Sykkuno made a soft little sound tilting his chin up like a baby bird and Corpse smiled again, leaning down to kiss his chin.

Sykkuno smiled up at him, eyes still shut. His cheeks were pink. It made him look angelic, unreal.

“There’s my first kiss done then” he said shyly. His long fingers were knotted in Corpse’s old black shirt and Corpse wanted to photograph and send it to Archillect and preserve it somewhere, the contrast of Sykkuno’s pale fingers and his faded black shirt. The grip had turned Sykkuno’s knuckles white and his nails pink and Corpse wanted to soothe him.

He leaned down and kissed him again.

This time it was slightly different, Sykkuno’s hands finally let go of Corpse’s shirt and his fingers reached out to hold Corpse’s face. He was learning too, kissing Corpse back shyly, his soft lips trying to keep up with Corpse’s and Corpse leaned back in for a final little peck.

Sykkuno whined. ‘’More’’ he mumbled, tightening his arms around Corpse’s neck.

Corpse laughed, leaning down to press another soft kiss to his lips. It was addicting, watching Sykkuno brighten with colour. ‘’Didn’t you have things to do today?’’

‘’Nooo’’ said Sykkuno childishly. He looked unrealistically good like this, sprawled on Corpse’s sheets, hair messy, with kiss bitten lips.

Corpse laughed again, feeling lighter than he had in years. Sykkuno’s grumpy face relaxed, his lips curving up into a tiny smile again and he looked ethereal like that, eyes shut peacefully and smiling.

‘’You have a really cute laugh’’ he said softly, leaning up to kiss him. Their noses clunked together and Corpse smiled, guiding his face back to kiss him. This time he closed his eyes too, kissing Sykkuno a little deeper and Sykkuno gasped as he bit down on his lip and Corpse smirked softly.

‘’You’re adorable’’ he murmured against the soft lips. ‘’Gimme a second, I need to put my mask back on.’’

He tapped Sykkuno on the nose and Sykkuno’s eyes fluttered open; dark, and lovedrunk. Corpse smiled down at him as he sat up. Sykkuno made a muffled noise, reaching out to hold him around the waist, burying his face in Corpse’s side. Eventually after much cajoling he managed to get Sykkuno out of bed, grumpy and adorable and patted him gently on the ass to get him moving.

Later, as they sat at the table eating breakfast, Sykkuno shyly dropped his head on Corpse’s shoulder. Corpse glanced from his laptop to smile at the other.

‘’Is this okay?’’ Sykkuno asked softly, his socked feet tapping against the flooring. Corpse kissed the top of his head in answer and continued scrolling through his emails.




_‘’Fine lass, nice ass, cat ears and she uwu, ah/Fuck around do shadow puppets, back of the Subaru’’_

It didn’t take long for him to crave for more than soft kisses in the morning.

Corpse was honestly surprised that it even took that long, considering they lived under the same roof and Sykkuno was always in an arm’s reach, reciprocal and innocently sexy in a way that made Corpse’s skin boil under his skin.

Sykkuno playing with his chains when they were kissing. The way he moaned softly when Corpse would hold him from behind and kiss his neck. The way he melted into Corpse, pliable and docile, blinking up at him with those innocent eyes with kiss bitten lips and-

Still, somehow Corpse managed to shift Sykkuno at appropriate times away from feeling his dick harden. He hoped Sykkuno didn’t notice him taking longer showers than usual, leaning against the tiles, imagining Sykkuno gasping and moaning under him, soft trusting eyes tearily staring up at him as he pushed into him-

Sykkuno wasn’t lying when he said he was oblivious, Corpse was pretty sure a blind man could sense his hunger for Sykkuno but Sykkuno would just come and nestle against him innocently, pressing soft kisses to his masked lips and bounce away-

 _I’m pretty sure someone vented_ he thought, blinking back at the screen.

Sykkuno was still on his way back from his grandmothers and Corpse glanced at the 16 random photos of Bimbus that now lived on their chat and sent him a quick smiley before returning to the lobby. It wasn’t nearly as fun lobby fun as the OTV one, but Corpse was more distracted by how everything in the room now had an element that there was another person in Corpse’s life.

He glanced up at the fairy lights in the room, fiddling with the switch. They changed colours, illuminating the dim corners of his room that now didn’t look like his room. When Sykkuno spent time in his room, he kept it flickering between pink and yellow.

Some days when Corpse was streaming and Sykkuno wasn’t, he’d sneak into the room and curl up on Corpse’s bed and fall asleep.

_‘’Enjoyed your nap?’’_

_Sykkuno made a sleepy sound, cuddling into his side. ‘’More, now that you’re here.’’_

There was a cactus in the room that Sykkuno had somehow snuck in.

‘ _’You have a houseplant addiction’’ Corpse teased, watching him mist the thing._

_Sykkuno pouted, covering the pots imaginary ears. ‘’Don’t let him be mean to you’’ he whispered._

If Corpse was having a bad day, Sykkuno would gently mother him into the bed. His soft hands would gently help Corpse out of his chains and his eyepatch, cautiously helping with the makeup wipes to get rid of the eyeliner on his face.

He sighed as he watched someone kill him on screen _. I don’t even know any of their names._

‘’Hey’’ said Corpse, muting his mic, reaching up to hug the standing boy. Sykkuno’s arms readily wrapped around his shoulder as Corpse nosed the soft material of his jumper. 

‘’Oh no you’re dead’’ said Sykkuno, peering at the screen. ‘’Guess you’re now…a corpse.’’

Corpse laughed quietly. ‘’I missed you’’ he said kissing his stomach. ‘’I should be done in a few hours.’’

‘’Alright’’ said Sykkuno. His pretty eyes crinkled behind his hand. ‘’Your eyeliner looks nice today.’’

‘’You look nice everyday’’ said Corpse, perching his chin on Sykkuno’s stomach. He smiled as Sykkuno sputtered and pushed the plate of fruit towards him.

‘’Eat something’’ he insisted, cheeks visibly pink even from the dim light of Corpse’s monitor.

‘’Love you too’’ said Corpse smiling as Sykkuno shut the door behind him, shaking his head. Corpse fondly watched his pert ass walk out of the door.

Streaming was a little harder once Sykkuno came back because now all Corpse wanted to do was end the stream and go canoodle his boyfriend for a good few hours. Sykkuno left early in the morning to travel to the other side of the city and Corpse wanted to do nothing more than to hold him, safe and warm in his arms, with his bright eyes and easy smiles.

Somehow he pulled through a few more games, before he swore heard Sykkuno’s soft voice calling for him. He cut the stream after that, promising the chat that he’d play more often, smiling at the comments that he sounded better, happier.

‘’I am’’ he said, playing with the cable of his earphones. ‘’It’s insane, but somehow, I’m happier.’’

He dropped out of the call and walked across to the other side of the house and peered into Sykkuno’s room and froze.

Sykkuno was naked and squirming, long fingered hands tugging desperately at his own cock. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, Corpse thought faintly, as most of his blood started leaving his brain very fast, Sykkuno did say he wasn’t gay, not that he was asexual. His neck was arched, most of him flushed dark pink and he was making tiny sounds and-

‘’ah, Corpse, please’’ he moaned, eyes squeezed shut.

‘’Please what?’’ he blurted.

Sykkuno jolted, sitting up and Corpse kicked the door behind him and Sykkuno stared up at him, eyes wide and Corpse stared back. Sykkuno was even more beautiful up close, as he always was. The blush spread from his cheeks all the way upto the top of his chest, his nipples were pebbled from the cold and Corpse wanted to reach over and press desperate kisses to all of him.

Then he realised he probably shouldn’t just stare at him.

‘’Are you- disgusted?’’ Sykkuno whispered, clearly misinterpreting the situation very badly.

‘’No’’ said Corpse, and his voice sounded ridiculously horny even to himself and Sykkuno whined, baring his neck needily and Corpse felt more of his self-control fray with arousal. ‘’Do- should i-‘’

Sykkuno nodded desperately and Corpse nudged his legs open. Sykkuno’s eyes automatically squeezed shut _(so good for him)_ and Corpse ripped off the mask from his face and kissed him desperately. Sykkuno’s lips parted in a moan as his dick came in contact with the rough fabric of Corpse’s pants and Corpse pulled away desperately, mouthing kisses that were mostly teeth against Sykkuno’s neck and jaw.

‘’So beautiful’’ he babbled, as Sykkuno’s desperate hands curled in his hair as he sucked hungrily on patches of Sykkuno’s neck, knowing full well that he was leaving hickeys. Sykkuno would probably protest later, but right now he was moaning, rutting up against Corpse’s own dick.

He haphazardly pulled his pants down and Sykkuno raised his hips, whining as Corpse’s dick came in contact with his. His lips were still open and parted, swollen and Corpse bit at the base of his neck, where if he stayed still enough, he could hear the steady pulse of Sykkuno’s jugular under.

‘’Corpse’’ pleaded Sykkuno and Corpse groaned at the sound of his name. They were dry humping like teenagers, but it was the sexiest thing Corpse could imagine. Sykkuno was making tiny breathless noises near his ear as Corpse reached down between them, gripping both their cocks between them.

‘’So good for me’’ he murmured as Sykkuno twisted his neck, eyes still squeezed shut, one hand reaching up to cover his mouth. Corpse made a feral sound, reaching up to pin his hand away by his head, desperate to see Sykkuno unravel, to see Sykkuno fall apart under him. He did not disappoint, Sykkuno’s fingers reaching to knit with his as own and Corpse couldn’t help but smile. The odd 8 hours away from Sykkuno made him forget that somehow Sykkuno would manage to be adorable even while being the stuff of Corpse’s wet dreams.

It didn’t take long for either of them to come, kissing desperately. Sykkuno broke away from the kiss, arching beautifully as he came and Corpse was so enamoured that his own orgasm almost came as a surprise to him, splattering over Sykkuno’s stomach and hipbones.

‘’Hey’’ he said, reaching out to grab his mask. ‘’You can open your eyes’’

Sykkuno’s eyes flickered open and his lips curved into a tiny smile. ‘’Hey’’

Corpse glanced down at the mess they’d made on Sykkuno’s body, amused and proud. Sykkuno looked entirely debauched, his abdomen and even parts of his chest covered in evidence of what just happened. His legs were still spread, hickeys were blooming on his neck, and Corpse watched as they darkened, from faint red bites to darker purple spots. His eyes flickered upto Sykkuno’s face; pupils blown out in his eyes, his cheeks flushed and he looked ridiculously content.

‘’Dude you look like a centerfold in a porno’’ said Corpse, relishing the way Sykkuno sputtered at that compliment. He sat up on his elbows, hair tousled and eyes sleepy and adoring and Corpse smiled, pulling off his own shirt to clean the mess they’d made.

‘’You didn’t have to do that’’ said Sykkuno, protesting and adorable as Corpse kicked off his pants too. ‘’What if those stains come off?’’

‘’I have probably 13 other identical shirts, babe’’ said Corpse, leaning over to kiss him on his forehead. Sykkuno reached out with gentle hands, fingertips grazing curiously over the exposed skin.

‘’You’re blushing’’ teased Corpse softly, chucking the shirt to a distant corner of the room as he settled down on the bed beside Sykkuno, pulling him closer. Sykkuno’s hand was stuck between their bodies as Corpse rubbed the bare expanse of his back

‘’You’re really hot’’ he said shyly, tracing the outline of Corpse’s obliques as Corpse shivered. Sykkuno’s fingers were warm and left little trails of warmth as they traced up his sides. ‘’Did you- was that nice?’’

He sounded so painfully nervous that Corpse crowded him gently against himself, pushing his head into his own shoulder. Sykkuno exhaled shakily as Corpse affectionately kissed him on his forehead. Sykkuno pulled away to peek at him with his soft eyes full of questions.

‘’That was very nice’’ he said soothingly and Sykkuno’s eyes crinkled as he buried his face in Corpse’s chest to hide his smile. ‘’More than nice. I’m never forgetting that for the rest of my life.’’

Sykkuno made a little embarrassed noise from where he was buried in Corpse’s chest, burrowing closer like was trying to hide inside Corpse’s skin.

‘’How about you?’’ Corpse asked gently. ‘’Did I scare you? Was that- was that okay for you?’’

‘’I’m okay’’ came the muffled response from under Corpse’s chin. Corpse nudged him with his chin gently. ‘’I am, I really am okay. I was just taken by surprise when you showed up because I thought you’d be streaming for much longer.’’

Corpse smirked, perching his head on top of Sykkuno’s head. ‘’I was, but then I heard you.’’

Sykkuno let out another embarrassed noise. ‘’Oh no! Did anyone else hear?’’

‘’No’’ said Corpse amused. His fingers couldn’t stop skating over the miles of smooth soft skin under it, tracing up the bones of Sykkuno’s spine. ‘’Chat would’ve broken the internet if they heard you moan in the background of my stream.’’

‘’I thought I shut the door’’ protested Sykkuno, and Corpse pressed a kiss against his soft fluffy hair.

‘’I’m glad you didn’t’’ he murmured softly, bending his neck to leave a quick kiss against Sykkuno’s ear that had pinked with embarrassment. He groaned against the soft skin, thinking about Sykkuno splayed on the bed, calling for Corpse ‘’That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.’’

‘’Corpse’’ moaned Sykkuno and Corpse made a deep sound in the back of his throat, mouthing at one of the purpled lovebites through his mask.

’’Love the way you say my name, baby’’ he purred, hands caressing Sykkuno. Everything about him was so delicate, marvelled Corpse, from his long legs currently twined between Corpse’s much stronger ones; the smooth soft skin of his torso interrupted only by the sharp jutted curve of his hipbone and his nipples. Sykkuno’s soft fingers came up to play with one of Corpse’s chains, fingers thumbing through the loops as he trembled under Corpse’s hands.

He glanced up and Sykkuno was staring at him. Corpse gently brushed his thumb against the corner of one of them and Sykkuno’s eyes slid shut and he tilted his chin up.

‘’So good for me’’ murmured Corpse, gently rubbing his thumb against his bottom lip and Sykkuno moaned again, opening his mouth a bit to take Corpse’s thumb into his mouth, suckling on it softly and Corpse groaned at the sight. He pulled his mask pinning Sykkuno down to the bed under his own weight and kissed him deeply. Sykkuno made a pleased little sound in the back of his throat, his fingers coming up to gently hold Corpse’s face as he pressed fleeting little kisses against Corpse’s lips.

Endeared, Corpse pulled the mask back on his face, as Sykkuno wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face in the junction between Corpse’s neck and shoulder. His fingers were still playing with the loops of the chain when Corpse’s hands found their way back to the small of his back, rubbing soothing circles, fingers dipping into the bumps of his spine.

‘’You’re like a cat’’ he said fondly as Sykkuno yawned. ‘’Just get sleepy whenever I rub your back.’’

‘’I’m allergic to cats’’ came the sleepy reply. Corpse made a fake wounded sound, smiling as Sykkuno giggled. ‘’Plus aren’t cat _girls_ ruining your life?’’

‘’You’re ruining my life too’’ grumbled Corpse, reaching up to caress Sykkuno’s soft hair and Sykkuno made a satisfied sound- either at the remark or the sensation of Corpse gently carding through the hair at the nape of his neck.

‘’Yeah? How?’’

Corpse stared at the little glow stars in the room.

_I can’t imagine living without this. I can’t fall asleep without you curled up next to me. When you’re not there, I feel like I’m made of tin again._

He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. ‘’Who’s gonna feed me, hm?’’

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not okay lmao they're actual roommates in Raft now wth sdhsajdsajkdk  
> I've written more but I'll probably end up posting it laterrrrr hehe  
> leave some some of those reviews to gimme the same serotonin Corpse feels at Sykkuno's existence :)


End file.
